Devil's Dice
Devil's Dice is the first main level in Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition It Takes the place of Dice fortress from the original and is fairly similar in layout and star placement. However, this time there's a lot of lava and the course is flipped horizontally. Many of the stars are in the same places but the addition of lava changes the strategy a bit. In Super Mario 74 EEEE, this course is named Deadly Dice! and the stars are put in really obnoxious places with many references to the Papa John's pizza chain Stars Star 1: Little Warm-Up This Star is functionally Identical to Walljump Lesson In the original. However part of the wooden wall is missing and situated over lava, necessitating reaching the wall with a triple or long jump. Watch out once you make it to the second set of walls as a Kurumame was added. At this point just wall jump up the second set of walls and reach the star as always. Alternatively, you can get up high like in Star 3 and long jump to the star. Star 2: Lets-a-Go! This star is in the same spot as Conquer the Pillars from the original. However, your means of getting there are quite different. The simplest way to get up to that ledge is to jump onto the leftmost hill and while holding A, tap B to repeatedly kick your way up the hill. Lava boost onto the first pillar and use the recovery heart to restore your health. The next two pillars are topped with lava aim a triple or long jump towards the right edge and lava boost to the next pillar. Lava boost off of that pillar onto the walled platform and your star is in the box. Star 3: Climb the Tower Like the previous two stars, this one is in the same location as a star from the original. However, this version of the level lacks the wing cap. Get onto the platform where you got star 2, then on the raised part surrounding star 2's box, aim a triple jump at the right-hand wall close to it's corner with the center wall then aim a wall kick towards the center wall. Next you need to long-jump towards a newly added metal block then long jump off of there to get the star. Star 4: Fundamental Tunnel Problems Normally Requires Shell This star is tucked away in a lava-floored crevice inside of the square building. There's a shell in a nook at the bottom of star 2's tower you can either drop down from the top of the wall you jumped on to in star 3 or long jump from the building containing star 1. Ride this shell into the crevice in the square building and get your star. Alternately you can perform a series of wall jumps to reach in for the star. Star 5: First Red Katastrophe Requires shell Star 6: You'll Never Find Me! Climb up like you did for star 1. Head to the wall facing away from star 2's pillar and you should see a small crevice. Line yourself up and jump backwards then do a kick to get inside. Break the box and grab your star Category:Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition Category:Extreme level Category:Level Category:Location Category:Volcanic Area